


Ms Seymour

by Shauna60



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Abuse, F/F, Found Family, Implied miscarriage, Romance, School, Slow Burn, eventually explained though, i don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shauna60/pseuds/Shauna60
Summary: Jane Seymour new teacher meets her student cathys godmother. Who turns out is completely her type
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Jane Seymour, Anne of Cleves & Catherine of Aragon, Catherine of Aragon & Catherine Parr, Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour, Katherine Howard & Jane Seymour
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anna and Anne have not been mentioned in this chapter but will be eventually

Jane grabbed a piece of fruit quickly running out her apartment door not even thinking about making a coffee. She was totally late and was not looking forward to being reprimanded by the principle like she was a student herself.  
That very thought actually made her feel quite ill so maybe today was one of the days that just the piece of fruit was the best option until she calmed down. Driving at still a relatively slow speed compared to other drivers but fast for her she made it with three minutes left before class. It was only the third day of the new school year and with it being a new job she wasn’t feeling confident that they would have any consideration for why she was late.

Luckily the bell was just ringing as she entered her designated classroom. The annoyance that once crossed her face faded as she smiled brightly at the twenty little faces grinning up at her. The pride she felt for all her students even after a few days was immense. She doesn’t know how she’s gonna say goodbye to them in a few short months for a new group of students to teach.

Friends and family worried for Jane on whether this was the best career choice after well everything that has happened. But Jane finished the last year of college after a small break and was buzzing for her first year of teaching. She was a natural after three days and even though this past weekend she did ponder a bit too harshly of what could’ve been with her own little one. Jane wanted and needed this job too much to think of giving it up over something that many women have gone through with braveness she never possessed. 

“Good morning my loves how was your weekend !” Every arm in the class goes up obviously this is a popular question. With each student wanting to show off any cool activities they’ve done over the weekend. Jane picks on a girl she hasn’t heard much from yet but has intrigued her. Oh shoot what was her name again it was something animal like...

“Kitty !” Jane says out loud realizing that they can hear her. “Would you like to share with the class” with all her thinking of the girls name she failed to notice that Kitty didn’t actually have her hand up.

“Um I went cinema and even got a big kid popcorn.” Kitty smiles shyly from her desk. Jane knew she wasn’t a confident child and other teachers had even warned not to try push too hard for her to talk. The way they said it while sneering made Jane want to try help this girl that was probably misunderstood.

“Wow Kitty that sounds so fun doesn’t it class” a few yeahs and uh huhs are heard as Jane smiles sweetly at the girl. She knows she should move on to listen to the other kids answers who are impatiently flailing their hands at her. But something in her wishes she could sit and talk to the little girl all day.

At lunch time she sits in her classroom by herself waiting for the class to come back inside from the playground. She was gonna go mingle with colleagues in the staff room but she still felt nauseous from earlier and she did not want to be questioned on having a small appetite. So Jane sits reading a romance novel drifting off to a faraway land. Until there’s a few knocks from her door that pull her out of her imagination. She opens the door to a women who towers over her in fancy looking heels. The woman looks far too done up to work here. She has a yellow power suit on with sunglasses sitting on top of her curly hair. 

“Um hello can I help you.” Jane says nervously. The woman has her complete attention without having spoken a single word. 

“Yes Mrs Seymour is it” 

“Actually Ms but you can call me Jane and you are” something flashes across her face at Janes words but she’s not sure what. Then a small smile is there on her glossy lips.

“You can call me Catalina, I’m Cathy’s Godmother. I need to collect her stuff she’s not feeling too well.” 

“Oh of course I hope she’s ok.” Now Jane thinks which one is Cathy again. Oh yes the bookworm ok she sat near enough to Kitty. She rushes over to grab the girls copy books and hears long strides approach her. Catalina places a hand on her back which would be nice if it wasn’t so abrupt but she doesn’t flinch she knows better than that.

“I’ve got everything it’s fine wouldn’t want to interrupt your only break from teaching a bunch of bratty kids.” 

Jane gasps at that. “Uh excuse me but I’ll have you know my students are well mannered.” 

“I’m Sure they are” she snorts. “I just know this is a pretty pretentious school so there has to be a few.”

Jane covers her mouth laughing at that. She doesn’t know how to respond but decides admitting Catalina is slightly right wasn’t a good option. Her attention drifts though when Catalina has finished packing the bag and they look into each other’s eyes. Jane could almost swoon at the honey filled eyes and dark skin that made Catalina look gorgeous compared to her own pale complexion.

Catalina clearing her throat is what causes the trance to stop. A deep blush spreads across Janes face and she tries to think of what to say to the beauty in front of her. Luckily she doesn’t need to speak first as Catalina does.

“Um Jane could I possibly get your number just if there’s a chance you could let me know what Cathy missed today.”

“Oh uh yes of course it’s 779 543 1237” Jane says watching her put in the info in the phone. She feels an excited flutter but tries to ignore it because clearly this is just a professional relationship. 

“Perfect I’ll see you around Ms Seymour” Catalina casts Jane a wink as she walks out the door. When the coast is clear Jane let’s out a little squeal as she goes to compose herself as her students will be back soon.

The day ends much better than was expected Jane thinks opening the door into her home. She feels too tired to make dinner but knows she should eat so she ends up calling a pizza. Waiting for the food Jane unwinds from the day by getting into cozy pjs and switching on some tv. All is calm until a ping comes from across the room which either means the delivery driver needs to be buzzed up or Catalina has messaged her. Any excitement disappears as the message reads ‘outside with pizza for Jane’. An hour goes by when another ping sounds but she doesn’t get her hopes up this time. That is until Jane flips the phone over and reads the text. 

“Hi Catalina here hope it’s not too late but I have no clue how to help Cathy with her homework I swear she isn’t one of the bratty ones”

This earns a gasp and giggle out of Jane as she quickly goes to type a response.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy some angst :D

The final bell rings for the day and Jane walks outside to wait with her students at the collection points. With loud goodbyes from students that were racing off to their parents cars soon only two students were left Cathy and Kitty who were shivering in the cold next to each other. I’ll give it five more minutes before bringing them inside to wait Jane decides. She felt bad for the girls she can remember hating when her parents were late too. She hasn’t actually met kitty’s parents so she’s unsure of who would be picking her up or if this was a regular occurrence. As little as she knows about Catalina it didn’t seem to be a regular occurrence for Cathy.

“Hey girls would you like to go inside to wait and we can maybe have a sweet from the special treat box” she watches Kitty and Cathys eyes light up with quick nods. They both latch on to her arms as they giggle walking through the classroom corridors talking to her about what sweets they would like. Jane opens her desk drawer once they enter the class and picks out two lollipops handing them to the girls before telling them to take a seat over at the reading corner.

“Cathy is Catalina collecting you today” Jane says looking over at the two laughing girls sitting on beanbags. They look so sweet together she’s happy kitty seems to be opening up more since befriending Cathy these past few days.

“Uh yes Ms she is” Cathy says distractedly while pulling the last of the plastic off her lollipop.

“ok sweetie I can give her a text.” Jane types out a quick message to Catalina trying to sound as normal as possible. Even though she wants to giggle like a little schoolgirl whenever she has any sort of contact with the intimidating woman. She sends the message and looks at Kitty who looks a bit less giggly now.

“Kitty do you know who is collecting you today” Jane waits a few seconds but Kitty doesn’t seem to be answering. She’s just looking at the floor I did say that out loud right. Cathy looks confused at her friend and looks like she’s about to repeat the question to her but Jane steps in to not further embarrass Kitty. When Jane walks closer leaving her desk to join them at the beanbags kitty mumbles out an answer

“I think my daddy said I have to walk home.” 

WHAT is all Janes brain can think but she tries to keep her cool. Who tells a six year old to walk home from school. Jane looks to Cathy who’s mouth is open wide like even she knows that is wrong at the wise age of seven. If it wasn’t so sad Cathys face would be priceless right now. Suddenly Janes phone pings and she quickly looks at it.

“Oh Cathy get your stuff ready Catalina is here.” Jane watches the young girl stand up and pack again. Jane moves closer to Kitty putting a comforting arm around the girl who looks like she might cry. “Hey it’s alright kit we will figure this out it’s probably a misunderstanding” a sniffle is heard with a quiet ok. “I’m gonna go out to the hallway for a second to make sure Cathy is safe I’ll be right back ok.” Kitty nods before moving from under Janes arms.

Jane opens the door to Catalina already standing there ready to knock. They smile awkwardly at each other before Cathy runs to beside her godmothers arms breaking the moment. “Well i will see you tomorrow Cathy” she smiles and nods from Catalinas side. But nobody makes any effort to move.

“Mija get a head start to the car for me will you” Cathy looks oddly at her godmother and then Ms Seymour but nods running off. “Jane I was wondering if you’d like to get coffee this weekend” 

“Oh yes I’d love to” Jane grins before realizing that’s a bit too keen. “Uh yeah whenever is fine Lina” wait that didn’t really help. God Jane you’re such a fool. Just a simple answer would’ve been fine don’t confuse her. He never liked to be confused. Stop thinking about him around her.

“Hmm Lina that’s a new one” she smirks at the blonde. “Well whenever isn’t fine with me so let’s do Saturday at three because Cathy has a play date then.” She pulls her sunglasses back over her eyes with a quick wink beforehand and Jane nods quickly. She waves a quick goodbye before walking away with a sway of the hips that nearly makes Jane faint. 

Oh Shit Kitty she spins around to enter the class but looks to see the girl is passed out snoring quietly. Aw poor thing must be exhausted. She slowly moves her legs to lay across the two bean bags and finds a little blanket to put over Kitty before returning to her desk to do some work. It’s starting to get dark out now and Jane feels hopeless she checked with reception and Kitty has no contact details. I could just take her home or is that completely inappropriate. Maybe call the cops she’s never been in this situation before. She doesn’t need to choose because someone bursts through the door with space buns in her hair and glittery eyes. An odd look but she looks young so maybe that’s the trends now.

“Um excuse me who are you” Jane could guess she must be related to Kitty some way but should question her because well pick up time was hours ago.

“I’m Anne here to collect Kitty but thank you so much for staying here with her I thought she might’ve listened to that bastard and walked.”

“ Oh well it was no problem when I heard she was told to walk home there was no way I was letting her.” Jane watches Anne nod before slowly picking up the sleepy girl who just snuggles into her neck. “So um are you her sister”

“No no I’m her cousin I just was living with her family for a bit” 

That makes sense but it makes Jane feel uncomfortable knowing Kitty is going back to a house that doesn’t have parents to care about how she gets home. Anne seems nice but only looks about nineteen so she probably has other priorities. “Uh Anne is everything ok at home for Kitty” Jane knows it’s probably a tad inappropriate but she couldn’t help herself and it is coming from a concerned teachers perspective. 

“Well Kitty is coming to live with me in my new apartment for a bit so yes for now.” Anne shrugs deciding not to delve further into the details knowing this is one of kitty’s few safe places. She picks up the tiny back pack and starts to walk to the door but stops for second.   
“Thank you for staying with her it was nice to meet you” and just like that Anne left barely giving Jane the chance to say goodbye or you’re welcome.

A few hours pass when Janes at home still thinking about the Kitty situation. It’s really stressing her out. She stands up feeling a bit dizzy maybe the third glass of wine was a bit much for a lightweight. Jane moves to clean up when a nauseating feeling takes over and makes her run to the bathroom. Tears flow freely as she sits beside the toilet on the cold tiles trying to calm down. She can almost hear him shouting to not be so dramatic but she is getting better at blocking him out during the day. Oh god her phones ringing quickly she reaches into the front pocket of the hoodie to see the caller idea. Of course it’s Lina she answers quickly because the voice should calm her down and Lina would not know she’s crying anyways.

“Hola encantadora, I just kind’ve had the urge to ring you honestly so how was your day”

Jane wants to laugh at that and cry harder but decides to move her phone away quickly to try take a breather before replying. She can’t believe Lina wants to hear about her day the thought makes her blush. How can a simple question like that distract her from all the horrible thoughts.

“Uh it was fine I’m happy you’re calling me though that’s probably my highlight.” She goes red hoping that’s not too much. Its just the truth and clearly Lina must been keen if she’s calling me.

“Jane are you crying” 

it’s not said in a accusatory tone but it makes her want to curl up and never speak to a soul again. Being asked if she’s crying turns out just makes her sob harder. Which means she can’t get any answer out.

“Oh my god Jane are you ok do you need me to come over”

“No no I’m just being dramatic it’s really not a big deal and plus you have Cathy.” Jane would rather die than be an inconvenience to Lina right now. She can’t believe Lina even offered to come get her. 

“Well yeah I do have Cathy um are you sure you’re fine because I could bring Cathy in the car and you could come back to stay. I’ll sleep on the couch I just don’t think I can let you be by yourself right now.”

Janes sobs get louder and she thinks all this crying might cause her to get sick again. Which really won’t help her to calm down. All the stress of today and then the wine really didn’t do much good to relax her. Spending the night with someone to talk does sound nice but she would feel awful. Maybe she can insist on staying on the couch and make them breakfast.

“I live in number 6 in the lyric apartment complex. I’m so sorry for this” Jane whimpers out. God seeming cool to Lina was definitely gonna be a struggle from now on. She hears lots of reassurances and movement from the other line.

“Ok Jane I’m gonna keep you on the line but Cathy will hold the phone so we can communicate with you.” 

Jane nods before responding ok back and setting her phone down to run her hands through her hair. She tries to get up to fix herself before Lina gets here but waits a few minutes feeling too weak from the breakdown. Lina is still talking on the phone with a few words from Cathy but she can’t hear it anymore. A loud knock makes her shudder before slowly getting up holding onto the counter. She unlatches the door and looks at the worried expression which makes her feel immense guilt and cover her face.

“Ohh cariño come here” Lina opens her arms wide for the shorter girl and Jane runs into the hug holding on tightly. Something she will be embarrassed about later but needed right now. 

Cathy watches her godmother with interest she’s never seen her be so kind to anyone except for her. The two woman enter the apartment for only a few minutes before coming back out and walking over to the car. She looks down the closer they get to not look like she was spying on them. Cathy doesn’t really understand what’s going on but she knows Ms Seymour is upset and needed her madrinas help. The doors open and shut as they both get into the car.

Jane knows she looks like a mess her eyes are bloodshot and hair a birds nest. She has a few overnight things thrown in her handbag for tomorrow but she’s not sure if she will be going to work with the state she’s in right now. They haven’t been that bad for a while it must have been building up. She looks back at Cathy who is watching her intensely clearly wanting an explanation.

“Hello Cathy” Jane manages to get out with a slight croak to her voice. Lina gives her a sympathetic glance and waits for Cathy to respond.

“Uh hi Ms Seymour are you staying the night.” Cathy honestly is so confused at her old house none of the teachers ever stayed the night. Is this something that happened just at Catalinas house. Why is she so close to her teachers mom and dad never really spoke to teachers expect at meetings. Huh weird.

“Yes I am and you can just call me Jane when we’re not in class is that ok” 

Huh she feels pretty special to learn her teachers first name. In her old class before being held back this one girl Samantha always learnt the teachers names first. She would go and tell everyone even though sometimes it would all be a lie. It was so annoying but now she could go tell kitty that she knew Ms Seymours real name first. She just nods in response to Jane not really sure what else to say when Lina starts up the car driving back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this chapter was a lot of talking and lot of things that will be further explained lol 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it though <3


	3. Chapter 3

The steam from the tea that was sitting untouched on the table helped to ground Jane. Lina had just got back from putting Cathy to bed which was a challenge. The young girl had so many questions that couldn't be answered. When Lina sits down in front of her Jane doesn't know whether to start with frantic apologies or explanations. Lina just sits sipping the herbal tea quietly she decided to just let Jane think and not pressure her to speak. The clock ticks quietly as the two woman sit in each other's company.

"Would you like anything to eat Jane" Lina says in a soothing tone that makes the blonde look up and give a small smile. She is being too kind Jane thought.

"Um no thank you. I guess you probably deserve some explanation" she sighs trying to brace herself to explain everything. Honestly it seemed a bit much right now but she did want to speak a bit about it.

"You don't need to tell me what's wrong but it might help clear the mind cariño"

Jane nods blushing at something as simple as Lina speaking a bit of Spanish. She decides to not delve into everything but maybe just the smaller problems. "Well I had a few too many glasses of wine and got sick." Lina sits there nodding and grabs her hand making circular motions with her thumb. "I hate getting sick because it.." Jane has to take a sharp intake of breath the more she speaks on this the more panicked she feels. Lina sits there nodding along with her and giving small reassurances.  
"It's stupid but I'm reminded of when I was pregnant and well it's hard to remember that time for me."

"Oh janey that isn't stupid that sounds like it must be very difficult for you" Lina whispers standing up to bring Jane into a hug. She wants to ask more questions like how long ago were you pregnant and what happened to whoever made you pregnant. But she knows those answers don't really matter right now. Jane yawns in her arms and snuggles closer to Lina as they sway in the hug. "Hm Jane how about I get you some fluffy pjs and you can get some well needed rest."

"That sounds nice" Jane smiles not letting go of the warmth that's around her. Shit I better insist on the couch she's already done too much for me. "Uh I can sleep on the couch it's no problem really" Jane looks up at Lina who is nodding slowly and before she realises it they're both walking to the bedroom. Lina hands the pjs to Jane and says she will be back in a minute. With the door closed Jane takes in the room in front of her. It's very minimalistic with a few pictures and plants. She gets changed and sits at the end of the bed unsure if Lina was gonna come get her. She's probably getting the couch ready for me. Lina comes back in pajamas too but they're sexier is that satin. Janes head is all over the place when Lina is approaching trying to talk to her.

"Jane did you hear me I said you are sleeping in here you have no choice" 

"Oh Lina I honestly couldn't kick you out of your bed in your own home." Jane frantically says. She can't believe Lina would even suggest such a thing. Jane was the inconvenience in this situation. 

"It's really not a problem the couch is perfectly fine" Lina laughs rolling her eyes. She has no makeup on but her face is glowing. Jane takes in her natural dark lashes and plump lips. Lina always has a full face of makeup on but she looks so beautiful naturally.

"Fine just sleep with me" Wait what do I just say. "No no uh I mean we can share the bed like not in that way omg sorry" Lina let's out a real laugh that Janes never seen her do before. She bursts out laughing too not sure if she is completely mortified or if this is actually funny.

"I'll sleep with you Janey no problem" Lina winks sliding under the covers patting the spot next to her. Jane thinks she could pass out from how hot it just got in this room. Who knew a woman sitting in bed was a turn on for her. Jane much less elegantly slides into bed next to Lina. They lie facing away after saying a quick goodnight because Jane felt too embarrassed and Lina didn’t want to overstep.

Janes opens her eyes wide taking in her surroundings taking a few moments to remember who's room this is. Throughout the night she must've moved a lot because Linas hands are wrapped around her waist with her shirt slowly rising up. She can feel the coldness of Linas hands and it feels nice to be held but she needs to make them breakfast while it’s still early. Jane slowly moves from under her arms to get dressed. It takes a few minutes to get used to the kitchen but soon enough bacon and eggs are filling the plates. It makes the blonde smile making food for Lina and Cathy like maybe this could be a regular thing and not a once off because Lina pitied her over the phone. A loud bang and good morning makes her turn to the kitchen door to see a tall muscular women standing there looking confused. 

"Uh hello who are you"

"Oh hi I'm Jane sorry um I'm Linas friend" the woman eyes Jane up and down raising her eyebrows. Her face looks like she's about to ask a question and then changes her mind to say something else.

"Catie you mean"

"What" Jane is so confused who is Catie does Catalina go by Catie aswell. She can't work out if this woman is just curious or is jealous. Omg are they together why else would she have a key to Linas apartment. "Um yeah Catie can you just tell her thanks for everything but I had to go" Jane grabs her handbag and rushes out of the apartment with a quick nice to meet you and goodbye. She never even learned that woman's name but had to save herself from any embarrassment of finding out it's Linas girlfriend. Jane gets home unlocking her door when she feels something or someone crash into her leg. She looks down and sees Kitty looking up with at first apologetic eyes but then excitement.

"Ms Seymour what are you doing here" the bubble of energy half shouts bouncing up and down.

"Hello love I live here" she smiles down at the girl who looks utterly lost at how they could be at the same place at the same time and it not be in school. "Missy why aren't you at school yet it starts in 5 minutes." Kitty laughs at that holding on to Janes hand to stop her pointing.

"Annie woke up late look here she comes" Jane does look up to see a frazzled looking girl walking down the halls. "Annie quickly Ms Seymour said there's only 5 minutes until class"

"Huh Kitty how did Ms-" Anne looks up from her phone to spot Jane not in teacher clothes or school. "Oh um hello why aren't you at the school"

"I'm taking the day off today for some needed rest" Jane hears a tummy grumble and looks down at Kitty who's still latched on to her hands. "Have you eaten yet Kitty"

"Uh no I had-" Kitty starts but Anne who looked embarrassed quickly finishes the sentence.

"We woke up late so are going to get food on the way." Kitty smiles clearly the first she has heard this plan. "Ok Kitty we need to leave now because some of us can't miss any more class"

"Um Anne" Jane doesn't know where that voice comes from until she realizes it's her speaking. While watching the two cousins interact she thought of offering to feed Kitty and drop her off at school for Anne but didn't want to come off as condescending. "If you're running late I could feed Kitty and drop her off at school it's no problem at all." Jane says hopeful she can help out the teenager who is struggling to juggle everything.

"It's a bit much to ask you to do" Anne debates it for a second knowing that was the only option that meant Kitty got to eat but the mannerly side that was practically beat into her wants to say no thank you. " if you don't mind then please could you it would help a lot"

Jane nods smiling as Kitty jumps excitedly beside her while Anne gives her number to Jane. Then it's just the two of them standing in the doorway watching Anne run down the hallway to make it to class on time. "So Kitty how does chocolate chip pancakes sound"

"Yes please" Kitty squels as Jane walks inside holding her hand. Kitty it turns out talks a lot once she's comfortable. Jane did not need to know about each Barbie doll and why Malibu was the best one but she enjoyed to learn all about it. Jane was sitting on the couch with Kittys head in her lap stroking her hair while they watched cartoons. She knows it's been 20 minutes since they've ate and they should probably get to school but it was too enjoyable just relaxing together. She honestly needs the company right now even if the company insists on watching cartoons. Another 10 minutes goes by before her guilty teacher brain takes over.

“Come on Kitty I let you watch some tv we need to get you to school” a huff of protest comes from the little girl before a dramatic hand raises to her head. 

“I feel sick after pancakes and need cuddles” Kitty whispers a sly smirk giving away any chance of this acting job working on Jane. Kitty snuggles in close to Jane and it almost works but ultimately teacher brain takes over. They both stand up and Kitty follows Jane out of the door backpack in hand. “Can we have pancakes everyday now because we live beside each other” Kitty ask hopping into the car as Jane puts two seatbelts around her as a safety precaution.

“I don’t think so sweetie that’s not very healthy and Anne probably would like to eat with you” Jane likes the thought of spending more time together but knows it’s unlikely as she barely knows Anne and this was a once off favour. 

“She won’t mind I swear after moving here if we have food in the morning she gives it to me because I need it to grow big and strong” Kitty rushes out of her mouth from the backseat to make sure Jane knows it was no problem for Anne. She decides to ignore Jane saying it was unhealthy her mind doesn’t seem too bothered by that. “Plus Anne always is running around in the morning that sometimes she forgets about lunch too”

Jane keeps her eyes on the road but her heart breaks at this. Anne must be struggling to afford everything I hope Kitty doesn’t have to go back to her dads home. The girl is clearly happier at Anne’s but maybe having 3 meals a day is more important. Jane decides she’ll offer breakfast and dinner as often as possible. Since Kitty is in her class she can even bring her to and from school each day so the girl never has to wait around. Oh and bring an extra sandwich with any treats she likes in her lunchbox. They pull up to school and Jane has to give a tiny explanation to say she’s not coming to work just dropping off a student who happens to be a neighbor. It was all very awkward but as Kitty goes to enter the class she turns around and gives a big hug to Jane. 

“Thank you Jane see you later” Kitty rushes off at the speed of light to go play with what looks like Cathy. 

Thank god I don’t have to see Lina at pick up today Jane thinks as she goes to drive home. I wonder who that woman even was would Lina have slept in the same bed as me if she had a girlfriend. I know nothing happened but it could’ve if I wasn’t a complete mess yesterday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos or comments appreciated <3
> 
> Uhh so not sure about this chapter but hey it’s written so can’t go back lol hope it’s not confusing with like all the story lines ig


	4. Chapter 4

A few days have passed since the breakdown and Jane rushing out of Linas apartment. Jane has been taking care of Kitty about 50/50 with Anne. They have dinner together and Jane even makes Anne some breakfast whenever she doesn't have a morning class to rush across town to. They’ve really started to bond as a little family and sometimes just end up staying in the one apartment. Lina hasn’t reached out but to be fair I have been avoiding her as much as possible. Luckily I haven’t been asked to wait with the kids at the end of the day to be collected in a while so that has helped.

"Do I have to eat fruit for lunch what about a chocolate bar" Kitty complains as she watches Jane pack lunches for the both of them. Anne had left a few minutes ago for class leaving Kitty with Jane like usual. She quite enjoyed being with Jane she always had nice food and has started buying her clothes or toys. If Jane says it’s just a small present Anne is more likely to accept them for some reason.

"You can't live off chocolate and it will rot your teeth Kitty" Jane smiles at the grumpy face she got after being told no. They were sitting in the kitchen after having breakfast together. Jane enjoyed taking care of Kitty it made her feel warm inside and almost completed. She knew eventually Anne will sort out a routine and won't be a bother anymore like she kept telling Jane. But she liked helping Anne out too these past few days they've opened up to each other and learnt a lot. There's no way at 19 Jane could be as responsible as that girl is. So helping Anne out as much as possible made her happy. Finishing up the lunches Kitty grabbed Janes hand to walk down to the car.

A woman was standing there the same one from Linas apartment. She was wearing workout gear holding up a bicycle. It was starting to lightly rain and the leaves were covering the ground. Hm why is she just waiting there in the cold. Jane opens the door walking past the woman quickly hoping to not be recognized. Who knows why she is here but I doubt it’s for me it has to be a coincidence.

"Jane wait hi can we please talk I didn't get to introduce myself before I'm Anna the girl from Catalinas apartment" 

Jane stops and turns around with Kitty behind her leg now watching Anna jog over to them. The young girl was shy and didn't like to be forced into meeting new people so Jane opened the back door to put Kitty in the car. Why on earth would this woman be here to introduce herself.

"Um yeah what do you want" Jane knew she was being cold but she barely knew this woman and how did she even know where i lived. Was she mad that I have slept next to her girlfriend. It was innocent enough clearly Jane had been having some sort of a meltdown so it’s not like anything could have happened. Oh god this Anna was clearly buff if they are going to fight there will be a clear winner. I could just hop in the car now.

"I wanted to apologize and also I swear I’m not a stalker I asked Cathy where you lived Catie doesn’t know i am here"

Oh Jane nods not really knowing where this conversation was going. Why would Anna be seeking out me of all people. Did she find out that I spent the night sleeping beside her girlfriend. "Ok um that’s nice but what do you want I need to get to work"

"Oh right I scared you off the other day so i want to let you know Catalina is crazy about you and has been in a mood since you've stopped chatting even if she won’t admit it."

Jane tries to hide her smile at those words and bashfully looks down. "Wait so you're not Linas girlfriend" she watches as Anna doubles over laughing at the thought of being the woman’s girlfriend.

"No no definitely not Catie is my friend more like a cool aunt or nagging mother." 

"Oh wow um thank you for coming to tell me that but I really have to get going" Jane says looking at the time. Anna nods waving as she gets back on her bike shouting from far away for Jane to talk to Catalina. The story made sense so I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try reaching out to Lina.

The school day goes relatively quickly the kids were on their best behavior during an unexpected principal visit. Jane was very thankful for that her anxiety was through the roof and with Anna's visit on top of her mind the stress was not helped by this surprise evaluation. All the kids almost have been collected when Jane walks out to her car. Anne collected Kitty earlier in the day something about having to visit family. It made Jane uneasy she might send a quick text to make sure all is well. A hand grabs Janes arm she flinches turning around. She just about changes the fear in her eyes when it's Lina standing there. 

"Jane I wanted to apologise Anna told me she visited you this morning. I didn’t tell her to do that i am so sorry but yeah she is not my girlfriend and-”

"You shouldn't apologize i assumed wrong I'm sorry for running out it was silly" Jane interrupts feeling embarrassed about her mistake. She could tell Lina didn’t apologize often from the way she conducted herself as the most important woman in a room. They look into each other’s eyes before they start to laugh at their own ridiculousness. Jane couldn't believe how stupid they had both been to almost ruin the great thing that they were building. A knocking sound gets their attention as Cathys annoyed face pokes up from the car window. "Oh you better get going I guess"

"Yeah I guess but are you free tonight I'd like to take you out for dinner" 

Jane blushes "I'd love to uh is it like a...date"

“If you’d like it to be then definitely” Lina smirks still keeping up her cool facade. Even though Anna or Cathy would know she is gonna wants to scream when Jane nods. They part ways after discussing times and Lina hops into the car with a million questions from Cathy. She refused to answer too many not wanting Cathy to feel confused on her teacher going on a date with her godmother. 

“You blush around her madrina” Cathy blurts out while eating dinner. She knows they can’t be friends she may be 7 but she’s not stupid. Ms Seymour taught them about all different types of relationships and that she didn’t prefer a girl or boy or other after a loud boy asked. Cathy was a bit confused about the other option but Ms said they would speak about that another day. Liking who you want sounds fun but she’s heard some parents complained about Ms Seymour telling the class that.

“Well Cathy just because I blush doesn’t mean we are going to be dating I don’t know her that well mi amor” 

That doesn’t make sense why can’t they be together and get to know each other. That is how you become friends with each other and mom always said her and dad were best friends. Adults are confusing.

“Thank you Jane I’ll get out of your hair now” Anne says finishing up dinner that Jane insisted on cooking. She felt bad it felt like she was using the older woman. But Jane insisted that she liked the company and it was no bother to her. They had arrived back from visiting kittys dad in tears and Anne decided to knock on Janes door. She knew deep down that Jane would want them to go there if they needed help. She explained all about how kittys dad refused to help pay towards his daughter and the worries the teen now has for food or rent. As always Jane reassured them both with her comforting ways.

“Actually would you mind staying with me I need advice on what to wear tonight”

“Ooh does Jane have a date” Anne sings making Kitty giggle. 

“Janie has a date Janie has a date” Kitty repeats after her older cousin. Clearly in great form again after a tasty meal and cuddle from Jane.

“So Jane who’s the lucky fella” Anne smirks in the little time she knew the blonde she had grown to love teasing her. They had an almost sisterly relationship already even if Anne still felt embarrassed when accepting things.

“Ugh Annie you don’t know if it’s a boy” Kitty rolls her eyes. She knew all about that stuff now after being taught in class. If she’s honest she did not know about gay people before so maybe Anne hasn’t learnt about them yet either. “You know girls can have a wife” she says with pointed look as if she knew everything in the world.

“Oh sorry I just assumed Jane from what you’ve told me before” Anne says looking at Jane giving her the hint without mentioning the details the young girl in the room didn’t need to know about. “The question still stands who is the lucky person”

Jane had stayed silent during the exchange she never was certain how someone would react to stuff like that. She had to hold back laughter at kittys serious tone but was happy her lesson had educated one student. “Their name is Catalina and she’s great...” Jane blushes going into a trance just thinking about Lina.

“She’s great.... could do with a bit more details there babes” Anne stares you’d swear Jane was the teen in the room with the love struck face she had. Kitty was getting quickly bored with this talk and maybe slightly tired after her long day that her eyelids start to close.

“I’ll tell you all about her when we put this little one to bed and I start getting ready” Jane says watching the girl lean her head up with her hands to stay awake. She was going to protest against being put to bed but sleeping sounded pretty good right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer wait for a bit of a filler chapter that’s not really the best sorry :)
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated as always <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed kudos or comments helps to know <3


End file.
